Rei Hino's Love Story
by Brandon Michael Murphy
Summary: After the Sailor Scouts live their normal lives, Rei Hino found a true love; a disabled teen named Noah. As the story process, Rei's life began to change when she met a type of a kind hearted person from Noah. Enjoy!


Rei Hino's Love Story

As the Sailor Scouts defeated Galaxia, Rei Hino and her friends now once again live in peace. No new villians have appeared, as it would give the girls time with their loved ones and for themselves. Rei Hino still has some rough time at school, until one day; it changes her life. She met a new transfered student from United States, a autistic kid with ADHD, named Noah Wills. Noah's disability level wasn't at rough, but was at a normal level like the other regular people. Noah's very kind, gentle, respectful, supportive, polite, and generous. He loves heavy type of music(Christian Metalcore, Deathcore, Electronicore, Post-Hardcore, Hardcore Punk, and Screamo), as well others, such as RED, Kutless, Thousand Foot Krutch, Manafest, Nine Lashes, and Casting Crowns. He cares for his family members, and for the others he did/didn't know. But still has concerns for everyone, to help them to solve their problems, and to cheer them up. Noah, with his three brothers, Larry, Charlie, and Marko, and cousins, Daniel and Tim, form a Electronicore/Industrial Metalcore band named 'Intruderz'. Noah and the band doesn't have interest of slanging at songs, but loves to spread positive messages through the songs(About worshiping Jesus Christ, Christianity, stopping violence, and God's creation). When Noah met Rei and the girls, he felt shy towards them. As the day at school went by, Rei asked him if he wants to hang out with them(Noah's parents didn't mind of anyone asked him for nice/generous ways). Noah accepted, as he heads to Rei to have dinner, and to do work. As Rei gets to know Noah, Noah and Rei started to get to know one another. Noah asked Rei about his parents. But Rei started to have a flashback about her mother and father's death, depressed. Noah then told her that he's sorry about her losses, cheering Rei up. Rei said thank you to him, hugging him. Noah started to blush, and then wraps around Rei. As Rei looks up to him, she said to him, "You have a kind-heart, Noah. You had such a wonderful gift. I never thought you were such a nice, kind person." Noah then nodded, "That's why I care for others, and I care for you and the girls as well." Rei and the girls felt touched of the words from him, as Rei wraps around him. As Noah and the girls heads home, Noah felt happy of doing an act of kindness to Rei. weeks later, Rei and Noah felt a connection, as they grown close. The next day, Serena and the girls gets prepares for the upcoming dance. Noah's mother agrees for him to go with the girls, as he heads to Rei's house with the girls to pick Rei up. As Noah arrives at Rei's house, Rei's Grandfather opens the door. "May I help you?" He asked Noah, as Noah asked if Rei's ready. Rei's Grandfather then calls to Rei. As Rei appears, she was wearing red gown with longer skirt, Rei's hair been curled up into a ball-like style with two chop sticks sticking through it, wearing a rose on the left side of her hair, and wearing make up onto her eyes and face. As Rei got close to Noah, Noah sighed, "Wow, Rei! You look beautiful!" "Thanks." Rei nodded, as she hugs him. "Ready?" Noah asked, as Rei nods her head as they set out to the homecoming dance, as Rei turns back to her grandfather and waves. Rei's Grandfather smiles, as Rei is going to have a wonderful time with her new best friend. As Noah, Rei, and the others got to the dance, Rei and Noah started to slow dance together. Noah and Rei talks as they slow dance. Noah told Rei that he and his brothers and cousins forms a Industrial Metalcore band, and was signed to the Chango Records from US. "That's cool, Noah!" She whispered by Noah's ear, as she lean onto him. She then sighed, "You know, Noah! I never thought how I met such a kind and wonderful guy like you! To tell you the truth, I thought of you as a kind, and a wonderful person!" As the song stops, Both Rei and Noah hugged, as the other girls looked. "Awww!" The group sighed, as they see that Noah and Rei develops romance for each other.

As moments past at the dance, the girls walks out, as Noah and Rei walks down through the amusement park on their way to Rei's house. Rei and Noah sat down onto a bench and looks up at the starry skies. "Wow! It's sure is beautiful tonight, Noah!" Rei stuttered, looking at the stars shinning from above. Noah then clears his thoat, and took a deep breath. Noah looks at Rei's eyes and started to let something out. "Rei." Noah started to speak, "I wanted to tell you that, when I met you, I thought of I'd never seen such a beautiful girl in my life. It's because you're wonderful at talents, have a desent voice, beautiful sparkling eyes, and a good personality. I really am glad that I'd met you at school." He started to blush as he finishes, "But right now, you mean alot to me. You looked extremely beautiful what you're wearing tonight, and you really made me smile all the time with the girls are around. I also know that you're a Sailor Soldier. You maybe the Princess and Sailor Soldier of Mars. But I loved you for who you are to me." When hearing him, Rei started to water, as he wraps around Noah. "Awww. Noah!" She cried with joy, touched of his telling. "Thank you!" She sighed. Noah and Rei started to hugged for a minute. As they let go, Noah pulls out a little box. "Here you go, Rei. Open it." He sighed gentily. Rei takes the box and opens it. It revealed to be a ring with a red jewelry. She then accidently drops it. Noah than picks it up, and grabs Rei's hand, and then slides the ring onto Rei's ring finger. Noah tooks a drop breath again and sighed, "I love you, Rei!" Rei starts to water with joy, as she leaps onto Noah again, hugging him. Noah than hugs her. Oh, Noah. Thank you!" She sobbed alittle. As they looks onto each other from their eyes, they felt their connection is getting stronger. As they looked at each other, they began to kiss for the first time. It would mark the start of their romantic relationship. As they continues on kissing, fireworks went off at the starry skies. They stopped kissing, as they look above. Noah held onto her tightly, as he said, "Rei! What ever you have problems from your enemies, I'll do what ever I can to protect you from harm." "Oh, Noah!" She sighed, as she held onto his arm tightly, as they watched the fireworks. They turn to each other again, and begins to kiss. As they reframe their true meanning of romance.

**The End**


End file.
